


Fucking Finally

by NoMansWindow2846



Series: Trans characters [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, M/M, Riding, Trans Character, Trans Dan, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/pseuds/NoMansWindow2846
Summary: Arin finally gets the chance to go to pound town with Dan.





	Fucking Finally

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 and it's smutty  
> got one more part and then some trans arin cause fuck it

It was actually going to happen. They were actually going to fuck. Arin couldn’t contain his excitement, running a hand up Dan’s shirt, the other tugging at Dan’s hair. “Fuck, Dan. I want you so bad.” Dan pulled him back into a kiss before pushing away when Arin got within a few inches from Dan’s nipples. Arin blinked at Dan, whose eyes were filling with tear. “Shit, sorry. I… I didn’t mean…”

Dan placed his hands in his lap, sniffling. “No, you’re fine. I just… I have things I need to sort out first.” Lifting his head, he watched Arin’s face for any rage. It softened the longer Dan looked, but that didn’t settle the knots in his stomach. “Thanks for understanding.”

“Of course, dude. No pressure.” Arin pulled himself of the couch, glancing back down at Dan. “How about some tea?” Dan gave a nod, eyes fixed on the table next to him. “Okay. I’ll be right back, so don’t go anywhere, hot stuff.”

That forced a laugh out of Dan, but it didn’t settle any anxiety gathering. Dan knew he had nothing to fear, not with Arin, but everything was so uncertain. What would he say when he saw it? Saw any of it? Dan snapped back to reality when a cup was placed in his hands. Watching Arin take the opposite side of the couch, Dan turned to him, knees pointing such. “I’m sorry, Ar. I… I didn’t mean to ruin the moment.”

Arin squeezed Dan’s hand, “Don’t worry about it. I know this is your first time. We can take it as slow as you need.”

Dan stared into the lazily spiraling mixture, blowing on it to keep up the motion. “It’s not about that. It’s about me being stupidly insecure. Well, I guess it kinda is then. I dunno.”

“Dan, babe, you need to stop worrying. You’re gonna run yourself ragged if you think that I won’t give you all the support and love you need. Because I will love the ever living shit out of you, bro.” Arin absently rubbed circles into Dan’s knee, sipping at the tea in his hand. 

Giving a small nod, Dan decided that if he was going to say anything about it, now would be a pretty good time to. “Arin?” Arin gave a hum of acknowledgement. “You know how sometimes you don’t always seem like a guy?”

“Is this about the make-up and skirts and shit? That’s a weird thing to be insecure about.”

Dan gripped the mug harder, wondering how much force it would take to break the ceramic. “No. It’s about the not-being-a-guy part.”

Arin leaned back, cautious of saying the wrong thing. “Are you not a guy, Dan? Are you coming out to me?”

Dan bit his lip, nodding for what felt like the twelfth time in a few minutes. After a beat of silence, Dan corrected himself, “I mean, yes, I’m coming out, but not as  _ not _ a guy. As  _ being _ a guy.”

Arin narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher what Dan was telling him. Dan was a guy and was coming out as one. Why would he… “You’re a trans guy.” Tears formed once more and Arin quickly wiped them with his thumb. “Hey. No need to cry. I, uh, I don’t really know what to say other than thanks for trusting me.” Dan sniffled once more, eyes cast down. “You know this doesn’t change anything about us, right?” A wave passed through the curls and Arin took it as a yes. “Good. Now if you wanna wait for sex or anything like that, I can pump the brakes. I mean, sex is a plus, but it’s not the end goal of a relationship. So we’ll only do something you’re comfortable with, alright?” Arin placed a kiss on the curls, earning a small chuckle.

Dan peered through the hair that fell in his face. He gave a weak smile, “I… I’m willing to try it. If you still want to, that is.”

After setting his own mug down, Arin picked Dan’s out of his hands. He hovered over Dan for a second before dropping the mug next to his own. Cupping Dan’s face, Arin slowly closed the gap. Dan didn’t pull away or stiffen. If anything, he seemed to melt under the touch. Sliding a hand under Dan’s shirt, Arin carefully made his way to the edge of the other man’s pecs, ghosting over the raised flesh. 

Dan shivered under the touch, tugging Arin closer. “Fuck, Arin.” Arin grinned, running a thumb over the same spot, and got out another shudder. “Seriously, it’s way sensitive.”

Arin pulled his face and hand away, “Red?”

Dan blinked for a moment, “No. Yellow. Just don’t give them much attention, please.”

Arin slowly began searching Dan’s body and mouth, buzzing with excitement. “Dan, you don’t know how hard I am.”

Laughing, Dan slowly reached a hand up to palm Arin. Arin let out a small yelp before melting, trying to gain some friction with his sweatpants. “I can feel it and I would say you’re pretty hard.” Wiggling his hips and pressing down into Dan’s raised hand, Arin moaned against Dan’s neck. “Purr for me, big cat.”

“Fuck, Dan, I’ll purr all you want. I just need you in me like ten minutes ago.”

Dan moved his hand away, “Red.” Arin whimpered, but moved away anyway. If Dan needed a break, then Arin was gonna give him a break, his boner be damned. Dan shifted to be sitting with his elbows on his knees, watching Arin’s face. It was soft, filled with future promises of amazing boning. Dan smiled at the idea before shaking his head and getting back to why he stopped anyway. “Um, Arin, I can’t fuck you.”

Trying to process the words, Arin could only blink. It had been Dan’s first time with Arin, with a guy at all, so Arin simply nodded at the statement, hoping that maybe one day Dan would be willing to try again. “That’s okay. We don’t have to—”

“No. Like, I can’t fuck you. I… My dick is too small.” Shifting his gaze to the cooling tea, Dan picked at a hole in his jeans where his hand had fallen to. “I’m sorry that I can’t fulfill all your wildest fantasies.”

Arin placed a comforting hand on Dan’s hand. When their eyes met, Arin gave a soft smile. “If you think that all my fantasies had you topping me, then you don’t know me. Understand?” Dan nodded, rubbing his thumb over Arin’s hand. “Do you want to keep going or should we stop for now?”

“We can keep going.” With that, Arin leaned back over the thinner man. Arin was already flushed and  _ fuck _ did it make Dan feel things. Dan pulled him closer, closing the gap between their lips and the rest of their bodies. Arin was grinding against Dan’s leg and Arin’s leg was hitting Dan at just the right place. “Fuck, Ar, I…” Dan trailed off, already feeling himself move towards the edge.

Pulling away, Arin licked his lips, staring hungrily at Dan. “Can… Can I suck you off?” As soon as he finished, Dan was fumbling with his belt, trying to remove them like they were on fire. Arin followed, pulling off his sweatpants, leaving him in a plain shirt and boxers. When Dan hooked his thumbs in his own boxers, Arin placed his hands over them. “Let me.”

Dan whimpered, but conceded, letting go of the elastic. He was backing off the edge and it was going to be a while until he got right back there. Well, maybe not. He wasn’t softening, the small tent of his boxers being proof enough. ‘If Arin doesn’t hurry his ass up—’ Whatever Dan thought next was covered with the pleasure of Arin’s breath right on his dick. “Fuck,” Dan breathed out. Arin wasn’t even touching him and he was already right back in the edge, arching his back with some hope that the orgasm would just come already. In a flash, Dan felt the familiar chill of air on dick, sending shivers down his spine.

Arin let out a low chuckle, “Damn. You’re so hard.” Before Dan could quip back, Arin was kissing the smooth flesh of Dan’s thighs. That earned Arin another shudder and Arin couldn’t help but smile.

Peeking up to lock eyes with the man, Dan began, “Ar, if you— _ ahh _ !” Dan fell back, arching upwards as Arin placed a light kiss on his trembling dick. Dan knew he could be vocal, but this was entirely different somehow. This was Arin getting him off, not his hand or some girlfriend that finally agreed. There was something special about him and the way his tongue was touching him in just the right ways.

Arin was trying to watch Dan become the writhing mess under him, but, with all the back arching that Arin knew was unhealthy, all he got was moans. Feeling a hand find purchase in his hair, he kept sucking and wiggling his tongue around all three inches of Dan.

Dan tried to force himself to relax as he felt the tension in his spine grow. Tugging lightly on the soft hair in his hands, Dan hoped Arin would understand how close he was and would speed things up. When Arin actually slowed down, Dan let out a whimper. “Don’t stop. I’m…I’m so close.” Arin nodded around his dick and the brush of the facial hair down there was something else. Dan was a decently hairy man, especially around his dick, but the scratching of the beard on his lips sent a powerful shudder down Dan’s back. “Fuck. Do that again.”

Arin laughed lowly, sending vibrations around Dan’s dick. Moving his head slowly, Arin felt the hand on his head go from loose to a tight fist in a second. Arin quietly debated for a second before moving his face away from the heat of Dan. 

Shivering from the sudden lack of heat and pleasure, Dan pouted. “What the fuck, Ar? I was so close,” Dan panted, slowly releasing the tension in his back. Throwing an arm over his face, Dan was slowly regaining his breath. When Arin didn’t move back to sucking him off, Dan peeked up at Arin. He was picking at the hem of his shirt and looked exactly the same right before he proposed fucking. “Arin?”

“Can I fuck you?” It was quick, in one breath.

Dan blinked, letting his brain unpack the syllables. As soon as he figured out what Arin had actually said, Dan brought his face closer to Arin, tugging Arin to close the gap. It was sloppy, hungry, but Dan pulled away quickly, “Please, for the love of God. Yes. Fuck me.”

As Dan fell back on the couch, Arin pulled off his shirt. Dan eyed him in all his naked glory, noting that at some point Arin had pulled off his boxers and was touching himself. Lowering himself to align with Dan, Arin paused. “Condoms?” Dan nodded and Arin moved away to grab some out of their bedroom. 

Dan glanced at the front door, despite knowing that Suzy or anyone wasn’t going to back for a while, but it still felt embarrassing to be lying on the couch, splayed out for anyone to see. Before he could do anything about his nudity, Arin was leaning against the entryway, eyes wondering Dan and slowly stroking himself.

“You ready for all this, Danny boy?”

Dan shuddered, forgetting just how amazing Arin’s voice could be. It was the perfect blend of deep and husky and his own voice. Arin took a step towards Dan and Dan promptly rolled himself off the couch. “Bedroom?” As much of exhibitionist Dan is, he didn’t want to out himself this way to Suzy. Not losing his stroking streak, Arin nodded and moved back to the bedroom. Following after, Dan abandoned their clothes before closing the bedroom door.

With a surge of confidence, Dan pushed Arin back on the bed, his knees catching the edge. Dan tugged at Arin’s arm, “Further.” Arin let go of his dick, using the now free hand to move back. Dan straddled Arin, “Is this okay?”

Arin planted his hands on either side of Dan’s hips, “You’re green.” His hands grew a mind of their own, letting them explore the paler flesh of Dan. “Fuck, Dan. You’re so hot.”

Dan smiled, trying to align himself, “That means a lot coming from you, baby girl.” Finally getting Arin’s tip to touch his entrance, Dan shivered as he lowered himself. “Fuck,” Dan moaned. “It’s been a while since anything that aren’t my own fingers were in there.” Arching forward to get adjusted to the feeling, Dan clawed at the doughy flesh of the man under him. “Fuck, Ar. You feel so good.”

Trying to get Dan to move by pushing lightly on his hips, Arin smiled, “You feel amazing, too, babe.” After a few more moments of quiet moaning, Dan lifted himself of Arin slightly, just enough to start moving his hips. Arin hissed through clenched teeth, “God, don’t stop.”

Dan leaned down and planted a kiss on Arin, “Wasn’t planning on it, big cat.” As he edged closer, Dan dug his fingers into Arin’s hip, causing the man to yelp. Dan pulled his hands away, stopping, “Red?”

“No. Just not so hard.” Arin leaned forward to capture Dan’s lips. “You’re green.”

With the go ahead, Dan began moving with rhythm once more. Arin filled him in a way his fingers or a dildo never could. Planting his hands on either side of Arin’s ribs, Dan picked up the pace, feeling the tension rise in his spine once more. “You like that, baby girl?” Dan asked in response to Arin gripping his hips tighter.

“Fuck, Dan. So much.” Arin breathed out, “I’m so close, Dan.”

Not dropping the pace, Dan placed another kiss on Arin. “Come for me, babe.” Dan leaned forward, placing all his weight on one hand. Using his free hand, Dan began stroking his forgotten dick that begged for attention, twitching slightly with the rhythm. Dan panted, “Fuck. I’m gonna come, Ar.”

Arin rubbed circles into Dan’s hips, feeling himself starting to slip. “Fuck, Dan. I’m…” That was the only warning Arin could give, slamming his hips against Dan’s. All tension in him came out in spurts, filling the condom, but Dan continued, moving faster than before.

“Fuck, baby girl. You feel—” Dan was cut off by a loud moan escaping his lips. Everything blinked white for a moment as Dan felt himself tighten up like a coil. He grabbed for anything to help him conquer the high he was riding, the objects being the sheet next to Arin and the man himself. It had been too long since he came that hard, leaving him a shivering and exhausted mess. Dan fell forward before rolling off Arin and having him slide out of Dan. “I… That was the best sex I’ve had in forever.”

Arin snuggled closer to Dan, “Am I that good to ride?”

Dan flung an arm around Arin, kissing the bearded man softly. “Holy fuck, yes.” Flicking his eyes downward, Dan wrinkled his nose. “Shouldn’t you clean that or something?”

Arin rolled his eyes before leaving the room and returning with a washcloth. He held it out for Dan, who took and stared down at for a second. “You can clean yourself now too. Unless you wanna shower or something.”

Dan gave the washcloth a light squeeze before running it over himself. He didn’t realize just how wet he was until he pulled the cloth away and it was covered in him. Dan passed the fabric back to Arin, who tossed it over his shoulder uncaring of where it ended up. He could deal with it later. Right now, Dan was blinking sleepily at him.

Arin crawled back into the bed, turning on his side to watch Dan. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Dan laughed, planting a kiss on Arin’s nose. “I do. You tell me every day. I love you, Arin.”

Arin returned the kiss, “I love you, too, Dan.” Arin tugged a blanket over them as Dan wiggled closer, drifting to sleep. “Sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> beta-ed by: [ skyhillian ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian)  
> my tumblr [ sumide1711uu ](http://sumide1711uu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
